


Mutual Benefits

by TinselPyre



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinselPyre/pseuds/TinselPyre
Summary: After an incident in Arkham Asylum Harley and Ivy find they are mutually beneficial.





	Mutual Benefits

       Pamela lied on her cell bed located within the walls of Arkham Asylum trying to ignore the screams of protest and fear coming from the cell directly across from her own. She has told them time and time again that the blonde does not enjoy needles, but Lyle Bolton cares very little about what the prisoners do or do not like. She had been away for awhile, off causing mayhem with the Joker no doubt, and now the drugs had completely left her system. A choice worthy of Two Face she thought, break out and be with an abusive man who uses her psychosis to control her or stay and be "rehabilitated" by people who controlled her with unnatural chemicals. Harleen Quinzel once a wide eyed hopeful employee of Arkham and now nothing more than one of its thousands of _worthless_ patients. Rather ironic really, much like the life of their asylum's founder and namesake who plunged a blade into his beloved mother's neck. The redhead spared a glance through the glass wall towards the other cell, a large muscular guard was pressing her down onto the bed while a doctor readied the syringe.

 _No!_ The figure screamed.

The botanist knew the exact moment the needle entered the woman's arm without having to see it. The last human part of herself cringed at her friend's wailing until all became silent, they must have added a sedative to the mix. Pamela watched as the dregs of human life left the ex doctor's cell, committing each of their faces to memory. The one with the syringe had been Doctor Young, oh yes she was well aware of who Doctor Penelope Young was. Then again a pedal could not fall within the botanical gardens without Poison Ivy knowing about it, but the young doctor's experiments would be dealt with all in due time.

The buzzer sounded alerting all who were not on lockdown that it was now time for the lunch and recreation hour. Harley remained in her cell lying atop her bed babbling to herself, she looked so fragile and small in this state having lost her hysterical glee along with the protection of her red and black jester suit. Ivy stood and watched through the shatterproof glass before a guard pushed her to move forward then opened the cell door to retrieve the blonde. She waited for the woman's arrival in the recreation room when finally a guard escorted her into the room sitting her down in a chair looking out onto the gardens. Pam walked over to the younger woman, crouching down in front of her.

 _"_ Harley?" The blonde appeared to be in a heavy fog uncertain of where she was. However, she was clearly aware of the pain in her arm. As the redheaded inmate reached out to remove the gauze from around the other woman's elbow she recoiled in fear.

       "Calm down now Harley," she said in a soothing voice or at least soothing enough that the blonde relaxed into her touch.

She unwound the gauze and removed the cotton ball that had just the tiniest speck of blood on it. As Ivy stroked the injection site the clown princess of crime began to whimper, not one to be swayed from a task Poison Ivy leaned down and pressed her lips to the inside of the other woman's elbow. The effect was immediate, her toxins filled her friend's body causing a numbing sensation to the damaged arm and just like magic the fog was lifted.

 _"_ Red," smiled Harley brilliantly and relieved. Her old self returning quickly as she threw her arms about the botanist and buried her face into her neck and collarbone.

Poison Ivy knew humans to be pathetic and weak but with Harley Quinn's arms wrapped around her Pamela Isley could understand the benefits of keeping them around.


End file.
